


Fallen Stars

by Peachykeenaspie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (Non-descriptive fear), Abandonment, Angst, Deities, Depends on Who You Ask, Fear, Feeling left out, For the most part, Gen, Gods, Mythology - Freeform, Neutral Ending, Referenced Panic Attack, Sort Of, They're sort of like... primal beings, and who you're referring to, but not just spirits either, cosmic forces?, elder beings?, elder gods, fantasy!au, like the Lovecraftian pantheon but benevolent, not quite gods, they're just... there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachykeenaspie/pseuds/Peachykeenaspie
Summary: As the oldest among them, Virgil tried to teach the Others, to support them and help them grow. But he was always separate. He was the darker power, the thing that had lurked before there was anything. And so, no matter how much he tried to make their little group feel like a family, the Others grew closer and closer, and he drifted farther and farther to the side. He became the thing that none of the Others could quite put their finger on, the boogeyman that they tried to save humanity from.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, I'll leave it up to you to interpret what kind of relationship it is
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Fallen Stars

Virgil was the oldest, the unstoppable and awesome force that had existed from the beginning of time. He wove his protective shadowy webs, keeping the humans safe through fear and eternal vigilance. Then came the Others; first Patton, with his positive emotions and his love, and Janus, with his white lies and his fierce protectiveness of humanity, in his own convoluted way. Then Roman, the wild spirit who danced into the world when humanity decided to create things, and Remus, the darker side of the coin, who complemented and contradicted and created things of his own. And then Logan, with his calm rationale that put a check on Virgil’s power and amplified the Others to an even greater strength.

As the oldest, Virgil tried to teach them, to support them and help them grow. But he was always separate. He was the darker power, the thing that had lurked before there was anything. And so, no matter how much he tried to make their little group feel like a family, the Others grew closer and closer, and he drifted farther and farther to the side. He became the thing that none of the Others could quite put their finger on, the boogeyman that they tried to save humanity from. Because if _he_ had been enough for humanity, why did the Others come to be? They brought light and laughter to a dark and shadowed world, and there was no place for Virgil to be in that light. And he drew farther and farther away, spreading his shadowy threads to humanity, trying to keep them safe and fix the mistakes that the Others made, because there were inevitably many, but the Others never saw him. They saw the darkness itself. And Virgil, despite his efforts, faded into dark obscurity as the light grew more and more blinding. In time, the Others forgot that he had been the first one, that he had existed before they ever had. He was just the thing that lurked under the bed, and that wasn’t worthy of their attention, let alone their family.

And Virgil carried on his dark existence out of sight of humanity, which only saw him as a threat, and out of mind of a family that didn’t reciprocate the love he felt for them. Gone were the days when humans would turn to him for guidance, and for protection. Now he was the thing they sought protection _from_.

One of the Others wasn’t quite like the rest. It wasn’t evident at first; in the early days, he got along as well as any did. But eventually, his “contributions” became less and less valued, as humans gravitated more and more towards the light and comfort and the pretty things that felt clean and straightforward. His darker creations, the thoughts that humans preferred to keep to themselves, the disturbing, the gory and the gruesome, were cast aside. His other half gradually eclipsed him. The balance they’d shared at the beginning tipped. No one wanted the _dark_ creativity, so Remus sunk into the shadows and the obscurity like Virgil had so long before him. Naturally, they came together through no choice of their own; like two black holes, they circled each other warily, drawing inevitably closer until they touched.

Maybe it was when Virgil stretched his fingers out and wove his protective shadowy webs across the world in the perpetual dim of night, always looking up at the light where the Others lived and loved, just across the horizon, and always looking down at the darker parts of existence for threats that were even worse than he was. When he looked for threats, and found instead a lonely Remus, creating things no one wanted in a solitary corner of the universe that no one would ever see but him and Virgil.

Or maybe it happened when Remus entered the human world in place of his nightmares for once, looking to make a difference, to be _noticed_ and not thrown by the wayside as his brother shone brighter and brighter, and found a quivering Virgil, wrapped in his own shadows and bitterly terrified of the power, his power, that shut him away before he even had a chance to be relevant in the new, brighter world.

Neither of them could recall when the two black holes finally touched, but it changed their entire existence.

For while the Others reveled in the light and spread their goodness to all of humanity, they gathered the darkness around them and worked behind the stage. While Patton spread warmth and Roman created, Virgil spread icy protection veiled in blankets of fear and Remus created the things Roman never would have. While Janus wrapped humanity in layers of soft white lies that gave them security, Virgil and Remus tore those same layers away with stark black realities to keep them true and wary. And while Logan gave humanity knowledge, Virgil and Remus gave the knowledge that even Logan was loath to reveal.

They formed an alliance of sorts, more than an alliance, but it wasn’t a family. There was anger. There was fighting, and when they fought, storms raged and humanity trembled, suddenly reminded of their own mortality. The Others noticed them then, and did their best to counteract.

It wasn’t quite a family; they both yearned for the light, and they both hated it, they fought and they hugged and they cried and they reconciled, and continued their dark but necessary work.

Virgil and Remus worked the shadows behind the shadows at the edge of the world, the two beings forgotten and shunned, cast out but still important, even if no one realized it.

Yes, they were still important, no matter how the universe shook its shining head.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the AUs where Virgil's a "dark side" and Janus isn't so I decided to write one X)


End file.
